Rachnea
Rachnea Airena is a highschool student inspired to do fashion, and is a fashionista in training. She is also an Arachne, a Spider-Woman, who becomes the one who maintains the Night Bumpers attire, as well as a teammate. Characteristics *'Name': Rachnea Arina *'Age': 16 *'Hair': Lavender *'Eyes': Red *'Likes': Fashion, bondage, *'Dislikes': Liars *'Family': Unknonwn Appearance Human Arachne Night Bumper Attire Background Personality Most of Rachnea's personality seems to be determined by her bad experiences with Humans. Because of this, she initially hated Humans, and believed them all to be hypocrites. Rachnea was convinced that, at heart, Humans were mean-spirited creatures and that any form of kindness was simply a "mask" they wore. While she believed this to be true of Justin as well, she was shocked to find out his kindness was genuine. This changed her outlook significantly, though it did not completely change her. Despite this, Rachnea is still a cynical person at heart, such as when she believed that, as a male, Justin would inevitably cheat on either Courtney or Lilith. One of the biggest impacts her past had on her is that Rachnea greatly dislikes any form of dishonesty. No matter how ugly the truth is, Rachnea would still prefer it over pleasant lies. This is demonstrated when she managed to goad Elsa into admitting she hates her. Rachnea was actually happy with this, despite Elsa standing up for her to Courtney earlier. Rachnea told Elsa that if she dislikes her (Rachnea) than she should do so openly. One way to make her genuinely angry is to mock her history and motivations. She seems to have somewhat sadistic nature, judging how she delighted in wrapping her webbing around her former host. She also enjoyed torturing Zazie in sexually suggestive ways after Lilith broke down Rachnea’s personality and history and mocked it. In a much minor degree, Rachnea also enjoys riling people up, frequently purposefully saying the right thing to make them angry. She has a very easy target with both Courtney and Elsa, due to their mutual dislike for her. Of all the teammates, Rachnea is the most openly perverted, and the one who enjoys (accidental) perversity on Justin's part the most obviously. From what is shown, Rachnea greatly enjoys bondage, getting a great kick from tying her victims up in her own webbing, both sexually and non-sexually. She also mentioned that she considers both Justin and Zazie as her "toys". However, dealing with both Arte and Max while the rest was away proved to be too exhausting, even for her. She is also revealed to be somewhat obsessive about perfecting her bondage technique, which annoys most of the other monster girls, though she seems to have exempted Justin from being webbed up in this fashion. However, she seems to include every girl who is on the team, or is a possible rival as fair game. She is implied to be somewhat lazy, and can frequently be seen slacking off. But not when it comes to making clothing or her designs. However, even despite her sinister traits, it is clear Rachnea’s the most mature of all the girls, and can quickly discard her playful attitude and become very serious if the situation calls for it. Ironically, despite being built like a dangerous predator, Rachnea has great self-restraint, and even Leon noted that she's the only member of the household who has never genuinly hurt or endangered them, even by accident. Despite all this, according to Lilith, Rachnea’s personality is merely a façade she puts up. Rachnea pretends to be uncaring, while in reality she is afraid of being rejected again for her features, and that she is very self-conscious about her appearance. Rachnea’s angry reaction implies that there is some truth to those words. It's unknown how much Rachnea’s personality differed before her bad experiences, if at all, but considering she seemed to wear more conservative clothing back then it suggests she may have changed a lot.[ Skills/Abilities Relationships Gallery Trivia Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:NightBumpers Category:Monsters